tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Witwicky (AU)
"Sam" Witwicky is the cousin of Buster and Spike Witwicky. When Sparkplug and Spike joined the Autobots, Sam's parents Ron and Judy Witwicky took on the responsibility of looking after Buster. While Buster was off at college and Spike off with the Autobots for most of Sam's life, he does feel some affection for his cousins, and getting to meet Bumblebee as a kid was the highlight of his young life. At this point, however, Sam wants to live his own life, free of the Witwicky family fame and its association with the Autobots. Background MUX Pre-History Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky was born September 13, 1991. While Buster was off at college and Spike off with the Autobots for most of Sam's life, he does feel some affection for his cousins, and getting to meet Bumblebee was the highlight of his young life. MUX History In 10th grade, Sam tried out for the football team. He failed. Bullies took notice of this and taunted him about this sometimes, but Sam would claim that he was researching a book he was writing. In 2009, Sam Witwicky graduated high school and entered college at the University of Oregon. However, with Seattle threatened in the Great Flood of 2011, Sam was temporarily relocated to the Ark. In 2013, Sam returned to class and school, although he continued to receive care packages from his parents. Seeking to get the hell out of Oregon and to get a more prestigious degree, Sam applied for scholarships to Princeton and Yale to complete his studies. However, even though he was accepted to Yale, he never transferred to the school, and instead dropped out of college entirely, claiming he needed to take some time to "find himself." After a series of failed interviews, Sam arrived at a telecommunication company named Accuretta Systems, where his apparently failing attempt to win over Bruce Brazos succeeded, and he was given a position as a mail carrier. However, in October of 2016 Sam was laid off, and went back to living in his parents' basement, playing console games while pretending to look for a new job. That year, Sam went to spent Christmas at Autobot City with his uncle and cousins, and wound up staying through to the new year. Involvement Sam primarily serves as a background character for the MUX, fleshing out the Witwicky family. Logs 2046 * "The 3:30 AM Call" - Buster gets terrible news about his brother. Players Sam was first played by Spikewitwicky, appropriately enough. In 2016 he was taken over by Bzero. For the Apocalypse World TP he was @emitted by User:Spikewitwicky. Quotes * "This isn't my war!" Trivia Sam Witwicky is a character from the otherwise non-canonical live-action movies. Unlike the live-action movies, however, this Sam has had little contact with the Autobots since he moved out on his own for college, aside from his time on the Ark during the Flood TP. See also * Witwicky Family External links * Sam Witwicky quotes @ imdb.com Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Autobots Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Witwicky Family